Emperador Infernal
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Canalizó todas esas emociones, toda la ira reprimida en ese duelo. Había ganado. Pero no era suficiente. Quería más. Y lo conseguiría. Disfrutaría todo al máximo, eso seguro. Aunque gracias a eso se pasara la eternidad en el infierno. Después de todo, él ya era Hell Kaiser, el emperador infernal.


¡Buenas! Lady volviendo temporalmente al fandom para dejar esto jaja... Ah, debo admitir que lo tengo hace muucho tiempo en una carpeta, esperando ser editado... Más de tres años... Jajaja... Ah~ Tengo ganas de leer que hay de nuevo por aqui. Tanto ha cambiado desde la última vez que me di una vuelta~ En fin. Ryo volviendose el Hell Kaiser, y después un poco de Ryo x Edo.

Espero que lo disfruten, si hay alguien por aquí~

* * *

_**Emperador Infernal**_

Ryo Marufuji no era una persona que se preocupara mucho por el afecto que el resto de las personas le otorgaran, pero si era algo que de vez en cuando, como cualquiera, necesitaba.

Desde que su carrera se había ido en picada, necesitaba a alguien que le apoyara. Al principio, había tratado de ignorarlo. Pero llegó un momento en el que se había roto. No había nadie allí con él. Necesitaba a cualquiera que había llegado a ser algo íntimo con él, pero nadie contestó. Nadie lo escuchó.

Y entonces, simplemente cedió.

Dejó que esos insultos que todos le gritaban se metieran en su cabeza. "Perdedor", "Fracaso", "Inútil."

Cuando lo abuchearon se había sentido muy mal. No podía con eso, necesitaba desahogarse como fuera, y para eso, había comenzado a beber, algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Por un tiempo eso fue suficiente. Pero llegó un tiempo en que su tolerancia al alcohol era tan alta, que ya no le hacía nada embriagarse. Entonces fue por los cigarrillos. Con cada pitada, sentía que podía relajarse por unos minutos.

No importó nada. Siguió fallando. La prensa sólo se encargaba de difamarlo más y más. Ya nadie le respetaba, aunque, a pesar de eso, el seguía haciéndolo con sus contrincantes. Formaba parte de sus valores.

El día en que su jefe le dejó en claro que haberlo contratado había sido un error, llegó al Subterráneo. Tenía una oportunidad de volver a ser alguien. De poder recuperar esa dignidad que había perdido ante Edo Phoenix. No estaba de acuerdo con eso de usar un amplificador de daño, pero era necesario.

Lo presionaron para sacar lo peor de él.

―Sólo respeto el duelo de mi rival. Si puedo hacer eso, no importa el resultado.

Pero con cosas como esas no podía ganar.

Canalizó todas esas emociones, toda la ira reprimida en ese duelo. Había ganado. Pero no era suficiente. Quería más. Y lo conseguiría. Sabía a dónde ir. Era hora de hacer una visita a aquel dojo donde había pasado gran parte de su infancia. Era hora de tomar lo que le pertenecía.

-o-

Miró a Fubuki. Había sido su primer amor. Lo había amado con locura. Pero ahora sabía que sus sentimientos jamás serían recíprocos, pues este ya no provocaba nada en Ryo. Ahora lo único que quedaba en él era un recuerdo lejano de su adolescencia, y algo que él había hecho, a diferencia de Fubuki, era salir al mundo y enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

"_Estás solo desde que naces hasta el momento que mueres. A lo largo de tu vida, te vuelves dependiente de las emociones, y crees que, con éstas, puedes conseguir el éxito en la vida."_ Pero él ahora comprendía que no necesitaba a nadie más que él para tener éxito. Llegó a entender que las cosas no eran para siempre, y que las amistades se rompían. Entonces, ¿Qué importaba romperlas antes o después? No le interesaba lo que Fubuki podría decir.

"¡La oscuridad te está controlando, Ryo!"

No. El "Káiser" que conoció, no sabía lo que era el fondo del pozo. Pero él ya lo conocía, y había salido de allí. Había renacido. Ahora estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los profesionales, pero ahora estaba mucho más arriba. Su derrota a manos de Edo Phoenix era historia. Pero eso era lo único que lo haría sentirse bien con él mismo.

-o—

Le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. Había disminuido el consumo, pero todavía le agradaba alguno de vez en cuando. Aún faltaba para que el sol saliera. Miró el lado de la cama. Edo dormía, sin preocuparse por nada. En cierta forma, le recordaba a él. Totalmente perdido en el mundo. Apagó el cigarrillo y se acostó nuevamente. De forma inconsciente, colocó su brazo alrededor del menor y se durmió

Entretenimiento. Eso era él. Eso era su ambiente. No eran más que entretenimiento. Entonces se dedicaría a divertirse también, con sus propias reglas.

Edo podría ser su pareja por ahora, pero tenía muy en claro que no era para siempre, como su corazón, al que sentía, con cada palpitar, debilitarse.

―¿Qué sucede, Hell Kaiser?

Era preocupación, preocupación de verdad.

―Nada, no sucede nada

―Bueno... No importa

_Yubel… Es perfecto para ser mi último oponente._

Disfrutaría todo al máximo, eso seguro. Aunque gracias a eso se pasara la eternidad en el infierno.

Después de todo, él ya era Hell Kaiser, el emperador infernal.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Ah, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí esto jaja. Probablemente fue un capricho cuando estaba insatisfecha por la cantidad de contenido entre Ryo y Edo. No me quejo. En fin~ Fue un buen viaje en el tiempo para mi, quizás me vaya a ver un poco de GX otra vez jaja.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~

Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
